Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-35225648-20180424144836/@comment-26081036-20180427124417
San-uchiwa a écrit : Ce qui prouve d'ailleurs que Vista était un adversaire intéressant quoique moins bon que Mihakw...mais loin d'être ridicule face à lui. Et Mihawk vantait les mérites de Vista. c'est tout a fait normal, vista est le meilleur épéiste de l'homme le plus puissant du monde, Crocodile aussi a tenu tete a Mihawk, mais est ce que les deux valent Mihawk ? clairement pas Quoiqu'il en soit je pense qu'Akainu c'est trop haut pour Mihawk. Ce serait sûrement une belle bataille mais je donne Akainu gagnant. une preuve qui montre que Sakazuki est trop haut pour Mihawk ? Mihawk a certainement un très bon HDA et un bon HDO (avec ses yeux de drogué) ... mais Marco a été écrit être un expert en Hakis... et Akainu a résisté à une attaque surprise de celui-ci avec pas ou peu de dommages, il s'est fait trancher par Shanks (griffes) et Vista et a réagi simplement en serrant les dents! être le meilleur épéiste du monde signifie avoir l'un des meilleur HDA du monde, quel que soit ton talent d’épéiste si ton hda n'est pas puissant tu pourra jamais trancher les adversaires qui utilisent un HDA puissant, et Mihawk c'est le mec qui rivalisait avec Shansk et on sait très bien que shanks a le niveau Yonku juste avec ces haki SHanks rivalise surement avec les autre Yonku avec leur FDD juste avec ces haki et son talent d’épéiste et il n'avait jamais réussi a battre Mihawk, peut etre qu'a l'époque Shanks n'était pas Yonku mais leur duel fessait le tour du monde même BB était au courant pour leur combat ce qui prouve qu'on parle pas la d'un combat de doflamingo vs luffy ou meme Katakuri vs Luffy et pour marco et Akaini tu oublie que juste après Marco a bloqué l'attaque de Akainu sans bouger d'un pouce, et c'est pas juste a cause de sa régénération mais bien avec son HDA, parce que Garp avec son HDA avait réussi a envoyer valser Marco et passer sa régénération Il a aussi survécu au déchainement d'attaques de l'Homme le plus fort du monde encaissées de plein fouet même si il est allé au tapis...mais pour mieux s'en relever et revenir plus enragé que jamais. tu parle d'encaisser deux seul attaques ? je pense que tout les plus puissant perso de OP peuvent résister au moins a deux attaques d'un BB mourront, et puis si BB avait continuer ces attaques Akainu serait déjà mort BN dont le Gorosei disait bien que seuls les Yonkos et Marco et son équipage pouvaient désormais le stopper... personne n'a mentionné Mihawk :) et bien ils n'ont mentionné aussi aucun amiraux y compris Akainu ^^ Depuis il a également affronté Aokiji pendant 10 jours qu'il a vaincu et qu'il aurait pu achever...et si on applique la "règle Rayleigh" ... son Haki a encore du progresser du coup et si il a été blessé au cou et au visage, il n'a rien perdu de sa colère et reste chaud bouillant. Les sequelles de Kuzan ainsi que l'état de Punk Hazard prouvent la violence et le déchainement de cet affrontement (en comparaison... ni Shanks ni Mihawk ne semblent avoir retiré la moindre blessure de leurs fameux affrontements qui raisonnaient dans Grand Line ou que sais-je). apparemment t'a petite haine en vers les épéiste te fait oublié qu'ils ont les meilleur défense du monde, Vista, Mihawk, SHiliew et même Zoro a part contre Mihawk ils n'ont aucune blessure car c'est ca être un épéiste, si tu passe leur défense tu vas les battre sinon c'est le contraire, tu vas me dire que Mihawk avec son titre n'avait jamais combattu un adversaire digne de ce nom ? tu veux nous faire croire que les duel de Shanks contre Mihawk que même BB de l'époque qui traitait Akainu de gamin de magma considérait qu'ils avaient du mérite et confirme que le monde entier parlait de leur combat n'avait pas le niveau du combat d'Aokiji et AKainu ? la je vois encore une fois une petite mauvaise fois concernant les épéiste blessure de leurs fameux affrontements qui raisonnaient dans Grand Line ou que sais-je). www.japscan.cc/lecture-en-ligne/one-piece/434/9.html ces combat des légende dixit BB n'essaye pas de les rabaisser alors que BB lui même le confirme Honnêtement je ne vois pas Mihawk à un tel niveau dans la durée. Mihawk a certes son titre de meilleur épéiste mais ne s'est pas assez illustré face à un puissant adversaire à mes yeux pour qu'on le place si haut... le meilleur épéiste du monde peut affronter n'importe quel adversaire puissant, puisque Zoro le bras droit du futur SDR sera le meilleur épéiste du monde, ça de donne un petit aperçu du vrai niveau du meilleur sabreur du monde, sérieusement si on place pas le meilleur épéiste avec les plus puissant ca n'a aucun sens, tu veux me faire croire que Zoro a la fin n'aura meme pas le niveau d'un Amiral ^^ D'ailleurs si Akainu ne respectait pas BB parce qu'il n'était pas devenu RdP ... imaginons le dire du sale sur Mihawk le pirate sans statut et sans équipage. est ce une vrai analyse ça ? et le BB qui n'était pas respecté par Akainu le surnommé gamin du magma XD, sans oublier qu'il l'a mis sous terre avec seulement 2 coup alors que BB était déja mourront comme le confirme son combat contre BN les feat de Akainu : contre BB = défaite contre Aokiji : victoire, il n'a même pas réussi a prendre le dessus sur Marco alors que ce meme Marco est prit a la légère par Shanks qui lui n'avait jamais réussi a battre Mihawk le but ultime de Zoro c'est devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, c'est a dire dépasser Mihawk et je doute fort que quand Zoro aura se niveau il pourra pas battre un Amiral, déjà dans le prochain Arc Luffy va battre un Yonku, et son second aura déjà un niveau proche des amiraux Tu prends les choses un peu trop à coeur ... et tu te précipites trop pour réfuter... tu as du trop débattre avec certains autres contributeurs dont je tairai le Taom ... euh pardon le nom XD Alors pèle mèle: - Preuve que l'unique échange de coups entre Croc et Mihawk vaut le fait d'être stoppé par Vista... d'autant que Mihawk propose de refaire le duel à Vista ... alors qu'il s'en fout de Crocodile? - Quand je mets "je pense qu'Akainu est trop fort" ... non je n'ai pas de preuve... si j'en avais le vs n'aurait pas d'intérêt... c'est un avis que je développe et que j'étaye tout au long de mon commentaire voyons...ne soyons pas fanatiques. Il est certain que le contraire est également possible et je respecte cet avis (même si c'est le tien XD). - Preuve que Shanks n'a jamais battu Mihawk? Preuve que Shanks était déjà au max? Preuve que Shanks ait tout donné contre Mihawk ? Aucune. Par contre les deux n'ont AUCUNE cicatrice marquante de leur affrontement alors que BN a griffé Shanks et qu'un Aokiji vs Akainu a laissé des séquelles... et que l'île en porte encore la marque...et pas qu'un peu! - Je n'ai pas de haine envers les épéistes, j'aime beaucoup Fujitora, Zoro, Vista, le grand Ryuma, Kyros, Smoothie (enfin si on la voyait plus), Kaku... et même un peu Shanks, Shiliew, Jack, Killer et Mihawk lui même (c'est plus sa fanbase avec laquelle j'ai du mal). - Je rabaissais les "Mihawk vs Shanks" de facon humoristique uniquement, je sais très bien que c'est BB qui le dit... après BB était vieux tu sais ... les gens vieux des fois ils disent des trucs bizarres XD. En attendant cette phrase est utilisée pour tout justifier... mais un combat dantesque...Akainu en a livré un face à Aokiji ... Les "Shanks vs Mihawk" si ca se trouve c'était de la rivalité de pirates en pleine ascension ... et l'un des deux seulement est devenu Yonko XD. D'ailleurs Shanks n'a pas relevé ... le combat contre BN l'a plus marqué (dans tous les sens du termes). Quand on sait qu'un monstre marin peut arracher un bras à Shanks... Mihawk ne tranche pas tant que cela (oui j'exagère mais respenses y... les deux n'ont AUCUNE cicatrice). - L'argument "puisque Zoro futur machin" je ne le trouve pas bon. Mihawk a dit lui même que devenir RdP était un but bien supérieur et encore plus dur que de le dépasser... bref bof. D'autant que Zoro peut (et doit selon moi) devenir dans le futur''' bien plus fort que Mihawk l'est actuellement'''... ce que potentiellement d'autres ont fait avant (oui je pense fort à Roger et Rayleigh pour l'épée mais aussi potentiellement Garp prime, Kong... et d'autres non FDD users dont Shanks actuel et éventuellement Ben Beckmann également si ils n'utilisent pas de FDD). Bref on verra qui affrontera qui et quand...mais en attendant ce n'est pas pertinent. - Le meilleur épéiste du monde actuel est peut-être parmi les plus forts...ou peut-être pas... cela dit sa présence n'est pas aussi intimidante que l'arrivée d'un Yonko ou l'intervention d'un Amiral à MF je trouve... même quand il accélère Luffy l'esquive plusieurs fois... alors que Kizaru tape Luffy quand il fonce et le traite de déchet (ainsi que Aokiji d'ailleurs ... et là Luffy n'esquive plus) ... Vista bloque Mihawk, tape la discute... et repart intact ... ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Joz, de Marco etc bref de tous ceux qui ont fait face à un Amiral... .. Mihawk était peut être loin de tout donner... certes mais peut-être qu'il ne joue pas non plus dans la cour des plus grands parmi les plus grands... et je pense qu'Akainu lui joue dans cette cours. Au final qui Mihawk a t il tranché hormi Zoro (il y a longtemps), Baggy (lol), des bateaux de débuttants, un glacier (son meilleur feat en fait XD) et des Randoms? - Oui Akainu a encaissé plusieurs coups du Gura de plein fouet... et il a douilé... tous les autres qui ont encaissé de tels coups ont fini K.O et ne se sont plus relevés... sauf BN mais qui disait que ca allait le tuer (bon on sait jamais si il faut le croire avec BN) et qui suait quand même un peu la peur à ce moment... malgré ses pouvoirs du Yami qui absorbent tout rappelons le! - Oui la fin sur Akainu... ce n'était pas une vraie analyse...plus une petite provoc en Big Up au grand Akainu le troll puissant (arriver à trashtalk sur le grand BB il faut le faire quand même) ... et tu es un peu tombé dans le panneau jeune San-UchiwAce, on pourrait même dire que tu t'es troué et grillé XD J'espère que tu n'en auras pas des brûlures d'estomac XD. Au final comme le dit Skylent, Akainu a des feats monstrueux que ce soit en 1vs1, 1vs2, 1vs all ... Moi même qui suis partisan du "les Amiraux se valent" ... je reconnais que si un Amiral sort du lot c'est bien lui. Mihawk a de très bon feats...mais loin d'égaler ceux d'Akainu à mes yeux. Donc je donne Akainu gagnant ici.